Their Impossible Girl
by JaydenWinchester
Summary: Alexis was just a fan of the show, she was compleatly normal. Well as normal as a teenage mother can be anyways. So the day she desides to leave her drunk mother and take her son with her she manages to get both of them sent to the world of supernatural. Join Alexis as she meets the brothers and her world gets turn upside down.
1. Chapter 1: coming home

"I'm okay, I'm okay. I'm not scared, I'm not scared." She whispered as she grabbed the money off of the bathroom sink. She then looked out of the bathroom door and listened. When she heard her mother snores and the television, she slipped out of the bathroom. She walked quietly to her bedroom and saw her son looking towards the wall.

"Eli." She whispered and a small boy looked over. She then quietly walked into the room and headed to the rated mattress. Once she got there Eli moved his arms up and she picked the boy up and placed him on her hip. She then walked to the closet and grabbed the old backpack that their clothes and few belongings (sippy cups, baby snacks, old phone, laptop, and money). She then grabbed her son's binky and looked at her baby.

"Wa-" the boy mumbled and the girl smiled.

"I'm taking us away from here, okay." She whispered. The boy nodded and buried his head in the girls shoulder. The girl ran her finger through the boy's brown curls and looked at the window.

"It's okay, I'm not scared." She whispered as she walked to the window. She listened for any noise that would indicate her mother was up. When she didn't hear any she placed the backpack out of the window and watched it drop to the cement roof. She then climbed out the window and closed it. Once she did this she placed her son on the ground and kneeled down.

"Eli, I need you to get on my back." She mumbled. Elijah did so and she grabbed the backpack. She then managed her way down the steel ladder than was connected to the side of the apartment that they had been staying in for the past three years. Once she got to the bottom she got down so her son could climb off. Once he did she pick him back up and placed him on her hip and walked down the road. She walked a few miles before she got to an old bridge that had always reminded her of the one from the woman in white episode of the supernatural. She stopped and looked over the edge and remembered when she saw Sam and Dean hop the edge. She was soon brought out of her thoughts when a strange man walked up.

"Are you okay young miss?" The person asked. She gave him an odd look before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She said. Eli then looked at the man and gave him a sleepy smile.

"You sure, you look a little lost." He said. She only looked back and shook her head.

"Can't be lost when you don't have a place to go?" She said. The man looked sad for a second before shaking his head.

"Why don't you go home?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"Don't have one, not anymore." She said. The person then puts a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a weird look before gasping.

"I'm sorry kiddo, I'm bringing you home now." The person said quietly. He then placed two fingers on her forehead and everything was black.

~supernatural~

Sam looked out of the window as they drove down the bridge on the highway that they had just seen the woman in white a few hours previously. Sam watched as they passed the familiar scenery and sighed. He missed doing this, he had to admit that he really did. He just had to get away from their dad, he had to escape from that life for a little bit. He just needed a break. He wanted to stay with Dean, but he had Jess now. He had his friends he had a future, but he knew that it wasn't going to last.

"Dean, look I..." Sam started, but Dean cut him off.

"I get it, you have your girl and you have a life here." Dean said.

"I hope you find dad." Sam said. Dean nodded and looked back to the road. They kept driving and Sam looked back outside the window and saw a body lying near the edge and a kid shaking the body.

"Dean stops the car!" Sam yelled. Dean swerved and Sam opened the door and ran out.

"What the hell Sam!" Dean yelled and followed. He was about to yell again when he saw the small boy shaking a girl that looked like a young adult or in her late teens.

"Kid, are you okay?" Sam asked. The kid looked up and they saw the tears in the boys eyes.

"Mummy." He said, his bottom lip a little wobbly. Sam sighed and sat down next to the boy.

"Can you tell us what happened to your mummy?" Sam asked. The boy didn't say anything but he climbed into Sam's' lap and placed two of his fingers on Sams forehead.

"Whoosh." The boy said as he did this. Dean looked confused for a second before he put the pieces together.

"Something supernatural did this." Dean whispered. Sam nodded and held the boy close to him.

"It's going to be okay." Sam whispered. The girl then moved a little bit and moaned in pain.

"Eli?" She asked. Elijah moved out of Sam's' lap and got into hers.

"Mummy, moose." He said. The girl smiled and opened her eyes. Eli only knew of the character Sam from the TV show supernatural as moose so she assumed there was a poster nearby or something.

"Where's moose Eli?" She asked. Eli pointed to Sam and her eyes got wide.

"Am I dreaming or is Sam Winchester sitting on the road next to me?" She whispered.

* * *

Okay, now that this is over I can tell you a few things you need to know.

One: The original word count for this was 803 with the authors note, so as you can tell I edited this a bit.

Two: The girl, her name is Alexis. The definition is the protector of mankind, Biblically anyways. In other places it means to help, defend. So I guess same thing right. Anyways the definition if definitely a key in this pic.

Three: Alexis is seventeen in this. Her son, Elijah (Eli) is two... Yes, she gave birth at fifteen. Again, another biblical name (God is my salvation) There is a reason for this. But you won't find out until the season four mark.

Four: Alexis was abused. As sad as this is, it was needed for the plot.

Five: Alexis was from the supernatural universe originally, she was taken out at one point and is now coming back. Also, she is from when ever season nine came out. I am that evil, I am making her travel back in time.

Last but not least Six: as you can probably tell this starts from season one around the end of the pilot. This does not mean she will tell them everything and revert it. This does, however mean that she can help move things along faster and change a few things. Nothing major Of Corse. (The most that will be changed is like two deaths that won't happen, one death that is already hinting as not being real)

I do not own supernatural nor will I ever own supernatural. Find me on Ao3 under Twins_girl and there will be pics of them


	2. Chapter 2: What just happened?

Previously on Their Impossible girl:

'"I'm okay, I'm okay. I'm not scared, I'm not scared." She whispered.

"Are you okay young miss?" The person asked.

"Can't be lost when you don't have a place to go?"

"Why don't you go home?" He asked.

"Don't have one, not anymore."

"I'm sorry kiddo, I'm bringing you home now."

"Dean stop the car!"

"Am I dreaming or is Sam Winchester sitting on the road next to me?"'

Now:

The girl pinched herself and looked over and saw that he was still there, this startled her.

"Y-you are real, how are you real?" She asked.

"Listen kid, I think you must have bumped your head or something." Dean said. The girl jumped and looked at him.

"Wait, Dean?" She asked. Dean looked at her and Sam looked as if he was trying to figure out who she was.

"Did we meet you on a case a while back or something?" Sam asked. She shook her head and Eli climbed out of her lap.

"Mummy, its De!"He said excitedly. The girl smiled and tried to get up, once she got up slightly the whole world started spinning.

"Hey!" She heard Dean's frighten voice say before she fell again.

"Shit, Sammy we need to get her to the motel." Dean said.

"What about my..."Sam started but he stopped when he noticed how scared the little boy looked. Dean then took this moment to pick the girl up and take her to the Impala while Sam went to grab the boy.

"Hey, Eli right?" Sam asked. The boy nodded as he looked up to Sam, who crouched down so he could pick him up.

"Moose." The boy said as he moved his arms up and Sam picked him up.

"Why do you call me that?" Sam asked.

"Cwoley." He said. Sam gave Dean a confused look and Dean shrugged. They then got in the car and started to head down to the motel.

"Dean i think it would be best if we took her to the hospital, Stanford has one near the campus we can take her there." Sam said. Dean nodded and continued driving. Sam would have thought Dean was ignoring him but Dean passed the motel. The boys stayed quiet for half an hour, neither really knew what to say. Though that quiet was interrupted by a faint whimper.

"No, please not Eli." They heard the girl whisper. Sam glanced back and saw that she was still asleep.

"No, please. Not my baby, please not my Eli." She whispered, the panic in her voice rose slightly. Eli then climbed back and nuzzled into her neck. This calmed her enough to stop her whispers, but not to the point she stopped whimpering. Sam looked back to them and frowned. It looked as if this was normal for them, almost as if this happened constantly. Dean didn't look as if he had heard any of what happened.

"Dean, do you think she is okay?" Sam asked. Dean didn't answer, not right away anyways.

"I'm not sure Sam but it isn't our problem." Dean said. Sam glared at him before he looked back at the two.

"She looks so young, she can't be older than twenty." Sam pointed out. Dean hummed in response and Sam glared.

"Dean, you can't honestly say you aren't worried about the fact she has a kid at that age." Sam said.

"Like I said, it isn't our problem." He said.

"How isn't this our problem, you heard what the kid said. A person walked over to his mom and pressed on to her forehead and then she passed out." Sam said.

"He is a kid Sam, he probably was seeing things." Dean reasoned.

"When is it ever that simple Dean?" Sam asked. Dean grumbled a reply, but it sounded like an agreement to Sam so he dropped it. The brothers stayed quiet for almost the whole ride, only really talking when Dean was asking for directions. This silence was broken when they stopped in fount of Sam's' apartment.

"Well see you." Sam said, getting out.. Dean nodded and watched Sam go to his apartment. He then started to drive off to the hospital when he realized, he had no idea who this girl was and he didn't even know her name.

" Kid, I kinda need your name if we are going to get you to a hospital." Dean said.

"No hospital, go back to Sam." She said. Dean gave her a strange look and continued driving.

"I'm serious, what is your name?" He asked.

"Go back to Sam." She said again.

"I am not asking again, tell me your name!" Dean said loudly.

"And I am not asking. Go. Back. To. Sam!" She said in an irritated tone. Dean almost pulled over but when he looked back he saw something was not right and he turned back.

"Fine, but this is only to show you everything is fine." He said. The girl didn't reply but once they got closer she started whimpering again.

"What?" Dean asked in an irritated tone.

"Drive faster, Sammy needs you." She said. Dean didn't need to be told twice because he had the same gut feeling about Sam that he had about their dad. He then sped up and got to the apartment, where he saw a guy jump out of Sam's apartment window and a flame.

"No Jess!" The girl yelled and Dean ran to the apartment. Eli climbed back into his moms lap when Dean left and put a hand on her cheek.

"Mummy, real. 'Ammy and De real." He said. She looked at him and nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah they are. Baby it's past your bedtime, you need some sleep." She whispered to him. The little boy shook his head no and pouted.

"Eli no sleep." He said. She giggled and petted his hair.

"Eli yes sleep. How about mommy sings to you." She said. He thought about it for a second before he cuddled close to her.

"Mummy sing." He said. She laughed quietly and started petting his hair with one hand and rubbed his back with the other.

' There's a calm surrender to the rush of day

when the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away

An enchanted moment, and it sees me though

Its enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

And can you feel the love tonight?

It is where we are

Its enough for this wide eyed wanted

that we got this far'

She sang as her baby boy fell into a deep sleep. The lion king had been her favorite Disney film, and she had heard the original of that song on the radio when she was on the way to the hospital when she was in labor, so it kinda stuck. She hadn't noticed the boys coming over as she finished the verse but she stopped as soon as Dean opened the door.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, shifting slightly.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"W-what I don't..." She started but Dean glared.

"I am not asking again." Dean said. She was about to point out she still hadn't answered the last question he claimed he wasn't going to ask again but it wasn't the time.

"I'm not from here." She said.

"Well no duh, now tell me who are you. How did you know about us? How did you know Sam was going to be in trouble? How did you know about Jess?" Dean asked. She looked over to Sam, as if to ask for some help.

"Look, we just want to know." Sam said gently. She sighed, and nodded.

"My name is Alexis Summers, I am seventeen years old. I am from Idyllwild California, its a small town like area that not many people know about. I am human, i can even prove it if i need to." She said.

"Well now that we got the Intro you still owe us one more answer." Dean said. Sam glared but she understood why he was frustrated.

"I know you because where I am from, you guys are from a TV series called supernatural." She said.

* * *

dun dun dun! Now lets see if you guys want the next chapter. Also I need your help with one thing, well not help but I want to see what you guys think

Who sent Alexis to the other world?

Now I give you guys Until the end of the week to guess and I will announce the winner on the next chapter.

Hint: This is obvious but a supernatural person sent her there and it is NOT the one who brought her back. The one who brought her back will be reviled way latter. But another hint is that the person who sent her there will be said in the first or second season.


	3. Chapter 3: On the road to Bobby

Previously on Their Impossible girl:

'"Y-you are real, how are you real?" She asked

"Shit, Sammy we need to get her to the motel." Dean said

"Dean I think it would be best if we took her to the hospital, Stanford has one near the campus we can take her there." Sam said.

"Like I said, it isn't our problem." He said.

"How isn't this our problem, you heard what the kid said. A person walked over to his mom and pressed on to her forehead and then she passed out." Sam said.

"Go back to Sam." She said again.

"Now tell me who are you. How did you know about us? How did you know Sam was going to be in trouble? How did you know about Jess?" Dean asked.

"I know you because where I am from, you guys are from a TV series called supernatural."'

* * *

Now:

Sam looked at the girl in shock and Dean looked sick.

"Wait, a TV show? As in people watch our lives for entertainment?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I guess that's how it works." She said.

"That's just wrong on so many levels." Dean said.

"Can you prove it?" Sam asked.

"This is the pilot so um, okay one Christmas, I think Sam was around nine, anyways after you left the motel Sam snooped around and read your dad's journal. When you got back Sam told you what he found out and you told him everything. The next day you gave Sam some girl Christmas presents and said it was from dad. Sam then told you he knew your dad hadn't come and then he gave you that amulet. You haven't taken it off since." She said, trying her hardest not to tell him that he ends up throwing it away.

"So, if you are somehow telling the truth, which I doubt, then how did you and the kid get here?" Dean asked.

"No idea, one minute I am taking him away from my mother's house the next thing I know this familiar looking person walked up to me and asked me a few questions before I knew it, I woke up and Sam was sitting next to me." She said, her voice was filled with panic but she did her best to cover it. Sam gave her a sad smile before climbing into the back with her.

"It will be fine, we will figure out how to get you two back." He said softly, in hope of calming her down a bit. She gave him a tired smile and ran her fingers through her son's hair.

"Thing is, we go back we don't have a place to go not really." She said. Sam looked up to Dean as if to ask if she could stick around. Dean groaned, but gave Sam a nod

"She can stay, but we are taking her Bobby's first." He said before he got into the Impala.

Thanks Dean." Alexis mumbled. Dean gave her a slight smile before he took off in the direction of Bobby's place. At some point Alexis started to use Sam as a pillow and Dean smirked when he saw this. Sam smiled fondly at the girl and the small boy, who was waking up. Eli yawned and looked around the car and smiled.

"Caw?" He asked.

"Yup, we are in the car." Sam said, humoring the kid.

"Impala?" He asked. Dean's eyes lit up at this.

"Yeah, we are in baby." Dean said. Eli giggled and climbed off of his moms lap. Sam watched the small boy climb around the back seat before he picked the boy up and placed him on his lap.

"Eli can you sit still?" Sam asked. Eli nodded and giggled. Though he moved the second he saw his moms backpack. He wiggled Until Sam let him go and he grabbed his moms backpack.

"Zip." He said. Sam undid the zipper and Eli pulled his moms laptop out and opened it. Sam's eyes widened when he saw what Eli was pulling out.

"Eli, does your mom let you mess with this?" Sam asked, not realizing he was talking to a two year old.

"Movie." Eli said as he opened the laptop and Sam sighed. He managed to guess the password (sammysgirl really?) and he clicked on the movie Eli wanted. He watched the silly movie with him for a bit before Eli fell asleep on Sam's lap. Sam smiled and paused the film he then noticed that a file next to the MP4 that had been the movie. SPN 1x1-4x22. Sam groaned quietly and Dean looked back to him.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked.

"Found the TV series, at least the first four seasons, on her laptop." Sam said. Dean was about to say something about how wrong he thought it was that there was a TV series about them, that is in till he saw Eli nuzzling into Sam's chest.

"Looks like you are their pillow Sammy." He said. Sam nodded and rolled his eyes.

"If it helps them sleep then I am all for it." Sam said.

"I wouldn't." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes again before looking down at Alexis. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the bruising around her nose, she also had a small cut on her right cheek. Her hair was greasy and she looked completely exhausted even though she was asleep.

"So that's what you meant." Sam said quietly. Dean looked back and gave Sam a confused look.

"She said she wouldn't have a place to go." Sam said.

"That means?" Dean asked.

"She couldn't go back to where she had been. She said she was taking Wli from her moms house." Sam said. Dean nodded and gave Sam a sad look.

"We have to get her back though." Dean said.

"We will talk about it when we are at Bobby's. She will decide if she wants to go back or not." Sam said.

"Sam." Dean started, but Sam shot Dean a bitch face.

"I'm done talking about it." Sam said. He didn't understand why, but he felt the need to protect her. Maybe it was because she looked like she was done fighting, like her battles were just too big to fight for on her own.

"I promise that I won't let you go back." Sam whispered to her, even though she was asleep.

* * *

Whelp, that is that, before re I give my actual note I want to thank ArtistKurai for actually guessing on who brought/sent her to the different universes. On that note as I already said in a message you guessed right on one and I am not saying yes or no on the other.

Thank you guys for the reviews.

Now let me just say this; Sam does feel protective of her, but here is the reason why. Sam is more open with his emotions, as it is obvious in the show. Sam is more caring about people than Dean when it comes to showing it. Sam saw the marks and well that spiked the protective side to him. There is also more to this, but this is it for now. (I am trying to get you guys curious is it working?)

No more notes for now


	4. Chapter 4: who are you?

Previously on Their Impossible girl:

'"Wait, a TV show? As in people watch our lives for entertainment?" Dean asked.

"Can you prove it?" Sam asked.

"So, if you are somehow telling the truth, which I doubt, then how did you and the kid get here?" Dean asked.

"She couldn't go back to where she had been. She said she was taking Eli from her moms house." Sam said

"We have to get her back though." Dean said.

"I promise that I won't let you go back." Sam whispered to her

* * *

Now:

During the car ride Alexis stayed asleep as did Eli for the majority of it. During this time Sam and Dean talked about the hunt they were going to do after they got the 'girl situation', as Dean called it, situated. Sam said they could always train her if she wanted to stay, but Dean still thought that they should send her home. Once they got to Bobby's Eli woke up, but Alexis didn't.

"Well, aren't you going to wake her up?" Dean asked.

"She looks peaceful. I can always carry her." Sam said. Dean shrugged and walked to the house while Sam dealt with the rest. He grabbed her backpack and helped Eli out of the car.

"Eli can you walk with me?" Sam asked.

"Otay." Eli said. Sam smiled and picked up Alexis, who weighed allot less than she should. Eli carefully closed the Impala's door and Sam carried Alexis to the house. Once he got there he saw Dean and Bobby talking.

"Great to see you Bobby." Dean said. Bobby grinned and saw Sam walking over to them with the kid and the girl.

"So who's the girl?" He asked.

"Her name is Alexis, and that's Eli." Dean said. Sam nodded and Eli looked around in awe.

"So big." Eli said as he looked around. Bobby nodded and looked back at the passed out girl in Sams arms.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"Long day." Sam offered before he was doused in water.

"Not a demon." Sam said.

"Can't be too careful. " Bobby said.

"I swear I have never met someone as paranoid as you." Sam murmured, but Bobby didn't seem to hear him.

"Well, come right on boys." He said. They then walked into Bobby's house and went to the living room. Once they settled on Bobby handed the boys some beers while Sam found Eli's snacks and sippy cup in the backpack. Once the boys got situated Bobby sat down on the chair by his desk.

"So what did you two idjits get yourself into?" Bobby asked.

"Ask Sam, he is the one who seems to know more about her." Dean said.

"Dean I met her the same time you did." Sam pointed out.

"Well, she said your name first." Dean said.

"Whatever, anyways all we know is that her name is Alexis Summers and something supernatural brought her here. She doesn't have any ID, phone, or anything to really identify her, but she does have a laptop that has the 'TV series' about our lives labeled. Oh, she also claims she is from a different universe." Sam said. Bobby looked at him as if he grew another head before he stood up and went to his books.

"As far as I know there isn't many things that can manage this, but there is a few that can trap one in an illusion of some sort." Bobby said.

"You said not that many. So there are some things that can." Sam said.

"I would need to talk to the girl first." Bobby said. Sam nodded and looked back down to her. She then started to move slightly and moan quietly.

"Looks like you won't have to wait too long." Sam said. As if right on cue Alexis woke up and fell off of Sams lap.

"Ouch." She mumbled. She then looked around and saw she was not in the Impala.

"Where, oh wait I recognize this place." She mumbled.

"We are at Bobbys." Sam said. She then looked up and saw Sam and Dean on the couch and Bobby standing near the bookshelf.

"Oh, right. So how did I get in here?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Sammy here carried you. Well more like cradles you." Dean said in a slight teasing way.

"It's Sam and I didn't cradle her." Sam shot back. Alexis blushed slightly and stood up to walk away, but Sam pulled her onto the couch.

"Nope, we still don't know what happened and for all we know you can be seriously hurt." Sam said. Alexis glared slightly and Bobby walked over.

"Alright kid, what happened?" He asked.

"Um, can any one of you take Eli out of the room?" She asked. Sam looked up and nodded.

"I'll watch him." Sam said. Sam then grabbed Elis hand and walked out of the room to take Eli outside. She then gave Dean a nervous look and he understood. He then stood up and walked out of the room, but just stood outside of the door so he could listen in.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Let's start with who you are." Bobby said.

"My name is Alexis Summers. I am seventeen years old and when I was fifteen, I gave birth to my son Eli." She said. She didn't really understand why, but she always felt comfortable with Bobby's character.

"Alright, what happened before you 'came' to this world?" Bobby asked.

"Um, it was around midnight. I had packed my son and my things earlier that week and I stole like twenty dollars from my mom the night before. Anyways, I had taken my son away from my mother's apartment building. I carried him about two miles away from the apartment building to an old bridge that I had liked. Once I got there this man walked up to us. He sounded familiar to me and I have no clue why, but he asked me these questions." She said.

"What did he ask?" Bobby asked.

"Like 'are you lost?' And 'why don't you go home?' When I answered he looked sad, then he put two fingers on my head and it sounded like he said 'sorry kiddo, I'm sending you home now' then I woke up and I saw Sam right next to me." She said. Bobby nodded and she sighed.

" There is something else." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"I have been having these weird dreams the past month or so." She said.

"What kind of dreams?" He asked.

"It's odd, I can't remember anything but one thing from it and it's always the same." She said.

"What's that?" Bobby asked.

"Yellow."

* * *

Dun dun dun! Anyways, I would like to thank you all for the reviews. And a special thank you for actually putting your username even though you weren't logged in. Just to put that out there, I am completely fine with anonymous reviews, but if you have an account, please put your username so I can find you.

Anyways, let's see if anyone can actually guess who is in her dreams even though I gave it away with one word. If you can figure it out, put it in the review.


	5. Chapter 5 Wendigo part 1

Previously on Their Impossible girl:

'"Well, aren't you going to wake her up?" Dean asked.

"I can always carry her" Sam said.

"What happened to her?" Bobby asked.

"All we know is that her name is Alexis Summers and something supernatural brought her here." Sam said

"As far as I know there isn't many things that can manage this, but there is a few that can trap one in an illusion of some sort." Bobby said.

"I have been having these weird dreams the past month or so." She said.

"What kind of dreams?" He asked.

"It's odd, I can't remember anything but one thing from it and it's always the same." She said.

"What's that?" Bobby asked.

"Yellow."

* * *

Now:

Bobby looked at the girl in shock and she bowed her head.

"No, he didn't come for Eli. I-it just started out of the blue." She explained,

"Look, kid, I want to help but I don't know of anything that could bring you here." Bobby said. She nodded and looked over to her bags

"Thanks, I guess. I should pack." She said.

"Why do you need to pack?" Bobby asked,

"I-I shouldn't stay. I would only get in the way and I don't know anything about hunting, not really. All I know is what the show shows and that isn't enough to learn from." She said.

"Now hang on just a minute would you. You know about our lives right, this includes the future. Do you know how many things will want to get their hands on you for that piece of information? Now stop being such an idjit and let us tell you what we are willing to do." Bobby said. She looked at him and blushed slightly.

"Okay." She said softly.

"Okay, now do you know what they are going to be hunting?" Bobby asked.

Supernatural

Dean and Sam came in with Eli about an hour later and saw Alexis and Bobby making a few folders. Sam glanced at Dean, who looked a bit ticked. Dean had over heard the part of the conversation where Alexis told Bobby she had dreams about the yellow eyed demon and this did not make him trust her more, in fact he trusted her less.

"So what you do?" Sam asked.

"Planning." Alexis said.

"Planning what?" Sam asks.

"Your next hunt. I already know what it is and how you kill it, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't put the information together." She said.

"What is it then?" Sam asked.

"Wendigo." Alexis said. Dean gave her a look of disbelief and she sighed.

"Look believe me or don't it doesn't matter, but here is the file." She said handing it to Dean. Dean looked over and saw the same information he had seen in the newspaper. Sam then grabbed it and read over the file.

"Dean she might be right." Sam said. Dean glared but didn't say anything to her.

"Look, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam said.

"Any before that?" Dean asked in interest.

"Yeah, um in 1982 there was eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack." Sam said, looking at the file. While Dean and Sam looked over the file Alexis sat with Eli and got him ready to the brothers finished looking over the files Dean sighed.

"Well, that is definitely a Wendigo." Dean said. Sam grinned and Alexis looked at him.

"Fine you can come, but the kid stays." Dean said. Alexis nodded and sat her bag on the ground.

"So this will take about three, four days right?" She asked. Dean nodded and Bobby walked out of the room only to return a few seconds later with an old duffel.

"Here, use this." He said. Alexis smiled and pulled out a few changes of clothes and tossed them into the duffle and swung it over her shoulder.

"Alright boys, we have a job to do." She said.

~Supernatural~

During the drive Alexis filled them in on a few key details that they would have needed if they had done this by canon.

"Okay, so chances are we'll be running into this girl named Haley in the woods." Sam said. Alexis nodded and Dean groaned.

"Wait, so this Haley girl. Her brother got taken by it?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean." Alexis said.

"So, do you know..." Dean started, but Alexis cut him off.

"Not going to tell you about everything but you kill it in the end." She said. They both nodded and the drive continued. They soon found themselves in Grand Junction and Sam was waking up from his nightmare.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said.

"Nightmare?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and Alexis sighed, knowing what he had a nightmare about.

"You want to drive?" Dean asked. Alexis nearly gasped before she remembered this one of the few times Sam had the option.

"Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that." Sam said.

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind." Dean said

"Look, man, you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I am perfectly okay." Sam said. Dean didn't respond and we continued to drive. It was quiet for a while and I started to drift into sleep when I suddenly felt a new weight in my jacket pocket. I checked and I felt a paper.

'Don't forget where you come from' I stared sleepily at the paper. It made no sense, I would always know where I came from, so I ignored it and fell into a deep sleep

~Supernatural~

When I woke up I first noticed that I was covered in a blanket, but then I saw that the impala was parked in the woods and I was alone. I looked around and saw that there was a note in the driver's seat and I glared. The idiots left, though from what it seemed one of them at least thought of me before they left.

I didn't touch the note and I left the car and headed off to the woods. I hiked a bit and started to get closer to the hideout. I only knew this because of the claw marks all over the place. I then hiked a bit further and I started to recognize the area more and more, though I couldn't look for long because all of a sudden I heard a panic cry.

"Dean!" And before I knew if everything was black.

* * *

and this was Wendigo part 1. Well that's it for now, the next chapter will cover why Sam and Dean left her and where they were and stuff. So I will update sometime in the next three weeks. My life is getting hectic


	6. chapter 5 Wendigo prt 2

_Previously on Their Impossible girl:_

 _'"Well, aren't you going to wake her up?" Dean asked._

 _"I can always carry her" Sam said._

 _"What happened to her?" Bobby asked._

 _"All we know is that her name is Alexis Summers and something supernatural brought her here." Sam said_

 _"As far as I know there isn't many things that can manage this, but there is a few that can trap one in an illusion of some sort." Bobby said._

 _"I have been having these weird dreams the past month or so." She said._

 _"What kind of dreams?" He asked._

 _"It's odd, I can't remember anything but one thing from it and it's always the same." She said._

 _"What's that?" Bobby asked._

 _"Yellow."_

* * *

 _Now:_

Sam hated the idea of leaving her in the car, but this hunt wasn't something that inexperienced hunters went after. Their dad didn't even tackle a Wendigo without help. Dean on the other hand didn't seem to bothered leaving her in the car.

"Dean, do you think we should have left her unprotected?" Sam asked as they hiked up the trail.

"Sam, she will be fine on her own. She seems to know what she was talking about with everything else." Dean said. Sam nodded and they continued to go up the trail. It didn't take the boys long to find the claw marks on the trees and the abandoned camp.

"Dean, look." Sam called as he spotted blood on the tree. Dean walked over and looked up, only to see more claw marks. They looked around for a few seconds before they spotted a dead man in the grass.

"Looks like the guy had a gun." Sam noted. Dean looked at him and almost chuckled, but then he remembered that hardly anyone other than hunters knew about the supernatural.

"He looks like an ass anyways." Dean said. Sam shot Dean a dirty look but he didn't comment. It didn't take long for the Wendigo to start using random voices to try to get them closer to it but it didn't trick the boys.

"HELP!" A voice called. Sam and Dean both looked in that direction to see if they could spot it. They didn't see it and Sam drew the protection symbols in the dirt.

"HELP!" The voice called again, this time it used a females voice. Dean and Sam looked around again and Sam saw a flash of black. Dean seemed to see it as well and he ran after it.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. Dean didn't hear him though, he was too busy running towards the thing. Before Sam knew it he saw the Wendigo hit Dean and he passed out. Sam didn't think before he ran out of the circle.

"Dean!" Sam called again, this time a hint of panic was in his voice. He then heard another thud and he ran towards the sound, thinking that the Windigo had dropped Dean. Once he ran to where he heard the thud he saw dark hair and he instantly knew who it was.

"Alexis?" He asked. The body didn't move and he flipped her over. He saw that she had a small bump and he sighed.

"Come on, you need to get up." He said.

"Mhh." She moaned. Sam then sighed happily and he helped her up.

"Come on. You need to get up if you want to hunt." He whispered.

"Sam Winchester needs to be saved." She mumbled. Sam looked at her in shock but he didn't question it. He just assumed that it was from the show or something.

"Alexis." He said again. This time he shook her as he attempted to wake her up. This seemed to do the trick because she woke up in an instant.

"What?" She asked.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded and looked around.

"What happened?" She asked in a confused voice.

"You got knocked out. Why did you leave the car?" Sam asked. Alexis gave him a hurt look and shook her head.

"You two left me." She said. Sam sighed and helped her stand up.

"You need to be safe okay." He said, hoping she would listen. Though he should have know that she wouldn't. It was never that easy after all.

"Yeah right, I know what I am doing." She said. Sam was about to point out she managed to get herself knocked out but the sound of Dean's voice crying for help replaced the silence.

"Lets go." Sam said. Alexis nodded and followed Sam, even though they were heading in the opposite direction of the layer.

"Help!" Dean's voice called again. Sam began to run but Alexis grabbed his shoulder.

"Stop Sam." She said.

"What, why?" Sam asked.

"It's not Dean." She said.

"But…" Sam started but the voice called again and Sam put two and two together.

"It's luring us away isn't it?" Sam asked. Alexis nodded and they began to walk back to where they had been. It was a quiet walk but they both knew they had to keep an ear out for the Wendigo.

"Help!" A different voice would call out every once and a while. Everytime Sam jumped into action but Alexis didn't. She was too busy trying to remember how they got to the layer, that was until she notice colorful spots on the ground.

"Sam." She whispered. Sam then looked at her and then looked down.

"Huh, better than bread crumbs." Sam mumbled. Alexis nodded and she started to follow them while Sam followed her. It didn't take to long for them to find the layer and less time to get inside of it.

They walked for a short while and Sam managed to lead the way somehow. Alexis tried to remember how long it took for them to find Dean and Haley in the show but she knew it was shortened to fit the one hour slot the show had.

"Dean." Sam said, breaking Alexis thoughts. She looked up and saw that Dean had been hanging on the wall. The show got the small details right but Alexis found the real thing was much more creepy. Though she wasn't that surprised, more because this time around she was fearing for her own life and not the life of the boys. She knew they would get out okay but for some reason everytime she tried to remember how they killed it, she came up with a blank. She knew it took fire but she couldn't remember exactly how they did it. All she could remember is that Dean yelled something funny and she rolled her eyes when she first watched it.

"Alexis, get back to the car!" Sam yelled. Alexis looked up and gave him a confused look, how long had she been in thought.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it!" Sam yelled. Before she knew it Sam was pulling her out of the cave.

"Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste _good_. !" Dean yelled. Alexis almost rolled her eyes but she knew how serious this was. They continued to run out of the mine but they didn't get out fast enough. Sam and Alexis ended up running into the Wendigo and Alexis grabbed Sam's flame thrower. She then ran straight at it and she smirked.

"Hey, you want some white meat bitch? I'm right here!" She yelled. Sam was about to yell out for her but she shot the flame right at it and burned it.

"Alexis!" Sam yelled. Alexis didn't hear him though because she falled back down and she began to cough like crazy and she passed out again. Though right before she completely blacked out she could have sworn she heard a voice.

'You think you could get back that easy? I don't think so.' A dark voice whispered and she saw a flash of yellow again.

 **Okay so those brief side mentions of things that probably seemed random, aren't. Any out of place thing has a purpose, including her passing out allot. I didn't have a reason for that at first but now i have an idea. So sorry for the lack of updating. First i had finals to study for then i had allot of things going on at the beginning of summer then my sister got me on a project then i honestly forgot about this fic. So three weeks became almost three months. Sorry, well don't expect updates to be that often. I will try but i am a highschool student so… things happen.**


End file.
